Competiton
by NeoTheseLumps45
Summary: Orochimaru had only two important people in his life. Though the teen loved the two very much, Jiraiya and Kabuto didn't seem to enjoy each other's company one bit. They were a possessive duo who wanted Orochimaru's attention solely on them. They didn't like to share. Implied JiraOro


**Hello peoples. I came up with this idea in school but I didn't write it until I got home though. I just thought this was sooooo adorable.**

* * *

Orochimaru had only two important people in his life. His former childhood friend turned boyfriend Jiraiya Sannin age 17, and his little apprentice Kabuto Yakushi age 8.

Though the teen loved the two very much, Jiraiya and Kabuto didn't seem to enjoy each other's company one bit. They were a possessive duo who wanted Orochimaru's attention solely on them. They didn't like to share.

This was shown today especially. It was a regular saturday afternoon and because Jiraiya didn't have any plans for the weekend he decided to join Orochimaru and Kabuto on their scientific endeavors.

"Alright, you guys are only here to observe and help me out," Orochimaru warned, "Don't get in my way,"

Jiraiya and Kabuto nodded obediently, their mouths stretched in impossible to achieve smiles. But once Orochimaru had turned his back on then they proceeded to glare at each other silently warning the other to 'stay out of the way'.

"I'm going to start burning things, so put some goggles on." Orochimaru ordered snapping his clear goggles onto his face, protecting his eyes from any potential danger.

Jiraiya went over to the small bin that held the goggles. There were only two left which was enough for both him and Kabuto. But Jiraiya wasn't that nice. Grinning mischievously he stashed one of the goggles into his jacket pocket and placed the second pair on his face.

He retreated back to Orochimaru's side trying to suppress his smirk. Kabuto got on the tips of his toes and reached for the gray bin. Searching inside he felt only the fabric and leather of the bottom of the bin but his hands never once hit the plastic of the goggles.

Yanking the bin off the counter he looked inside surprised by the lack of goggles inside.

"Kabuto, put on your goggles i've already said this once and i don't want to say it again," Orochimaru scolded, he preferred when things were done the first time.

"B-but," Kabuto sputtered.

"Yeah Kabuto, don't make Orochimaru repeat himself," Jiraiya smirked.

"Y-you!" Kabuto glared beginning to seethe in rage.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru snapped,"Goggles now!"

"But there aren't any left!" Kabuto protested.

Jiraiya moved over to the space the bin had previously been occupying and discreetly put the goggles on the counter whilst Kabuto and Orochimaru were distracted.

Slipping back into his place behind Orochimaru, he pretended as if he'd always been there.

Letting out an annoyed and impatient huff Orochimaru took Kabuto's hand and marched him over to the supplies counter and grabbed the goggles off the counter.

"B-But those weren't there before!" Kabuto stammered.

"Enough with the excuses Kabuto, I don't frankly don't have time for them and don't care to hear them," Orochimaru sighed leading the child back to the lab table.

* * *

After the whole goggle fiasco had blown over the three males settled into a routine where Orochimaru would silently work and Jiraiya and Kabuto would retrieve things that he needed.

But the routine was soon broken when Orochimaru went to acquire something on his own as it was too fragile and important for his clumsy idiot boyfriend and his still a kid apprentice get.

The problem was that the chemical he needed stood atop a high shelf. Taunting him as if saying: "You can't get me! You can't get me!"

Cursing under his breath he reached for a stool and climbed atop. Standing on his tip-toes he stretched his arms as far as they would go but still he could not reach what he so desired.

"Do you need any help?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru, not liking to request help of any kind, regrettably nodded.

"You must be very careful because if you break the test tube, I'll break you," the snake man hissed.

"I got this, I got this," Jiraiya boasted overestimating his balance ability.

Standing on the stool, Orochimaru had been previously situated upon, he stretched his arms high above his hand and grabbed the vile.

"See I got it," Jiraiya boasted smugly.

Orochimaru let out a breath of relief and retreated back to his work station.

"Bring it over here," He ordered as he put his goggles back into place.

Jiraiya jumped off the stool and seemingly in slow motion slid on his hair which sent him falling forward the stoppered test tube flying out of his hand.

Orochimaru's golden eyes widened in horror as he watched the chemical he had worked so hard to acquire slip right out of Jiraiya's grasp.

Fortunately for him Kabuto was there to save the day. He caught the vial in his little palm and handed it over to Orochimaru calmly as Jiraiya fell to the floor with a thud.

Orochimaru thanked Kabuto, placed the test tube into a test tube rack and then proceeded to scold Jiraiya pure rage fueling him.

Kabuto smirked smugly at the white haired teen as he was yelled at by the raven.

* * *

Before the day was finished Orochimaru had one more thing to do. Calling Kabuto and Jiraiya for another chemical he waited patiently.

After a few minutes of not receiving the element he desired, he grew impatient.

But his impatience was soon forgotten as he heard the sounds of grunts and yelling. Turning around he was surprised and annoyed to see Kabuto and Jiraiya fighting over the flask that held the chemical he needed.

"Give it to me!" yelled Kabuto.

"No, give it to me!" Jiraiya countered.

With one slip of the hand the chemical rose above their heads and spilled on the two males.

"You guys are idiots," Orochimaru glared but he was angry as he was amused,"Why are you always competing?"


End file.
